


springtrap and foxy

by lostfoxy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Furry, Kissing, Love, M/M, NSFW, fivenightsatfreddys, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostfoxy/pseuds/lostfoxy
Summary: springtrap and foxy kiss
Kudos: 1





	springtrap and foxy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just wanted to say that this isn't my best work just wanted to get something out there because i've been inactive! I might edit this and write more so if you like it just ask!

The scent radiating off the room had a clear smell of tobacco smoke and alcohol. Once white walls now a pale yellow, carpet now a warm brown. It was one large room. Bed sitting on the floor in a sad manner half made without care. It was an apartment high in the sky, high being three stories up. The fox dressed in his pink tank top and ripped jeans was a bright beacon of color among the grimy place he sat.  
The yellow rabbit opened the door creaking in such a way the foxes ears perked up.  
“Hey baby” his deep gizzled voice muttered   
“Hey you, Long day at work?” he questioned with his soft feminie voice.  
“Yeah it was. I’m ready to have a little fun tonight.” springtrap said  
“Oh of course,” he replied nicely

Springtrap started kissing his neck softly in such a manner he rolled his eye back just allowing it to happen. It was soft, tender. Almost like a flower dancing on his skin. Foxy sat there in his repose then, sucking. Foxy smiled at him as his neck was given a hickey passionately. He moved his lips so gentle, magical almost. His hands moved to his leg moving up and down rubbing him in the caring manner everything was alright in that moment. Foxy was lost, almost as if he was dreaming.  
Springtrap started taking Foxy's shirt off. As his malnourished frame was shown. Skinny and twinkish. Then foxy took off springtraps shirt showing his rock hard muscles, rippling with a strong passion. Foxy rubbed his abs like a washboard. Foxy's voice shook with anticipation. As springtraps, hands started to move almost dancing in a way to his belt. Unbuckleing it. Its mental clacking caused foxy's eye to dart around. Then move to his torso, springtrap pulled down his pants and underwear showing his cock, passionately aroused.


End file.
